Happiness
by Zontaurop
Summary: Era la hora, Green lo sabía.


_**Aquí dejo **__varios shots de Pokemon Adventures que hice durante el invierno y la primavera. Espero que os gusten._

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokemon es de su creador, al igual que sus personajes._

* * *

_"Deseo hacerte feliz,_

_deseo hacerte sentir viva._

_Déjame hacerte feliz, _

_Necesito hacerte sentir viva esta noche._

_Sueño hacerte feliz."_

_Junk Of The Heart - The Kooks_

* * *

-¿Me comprarías un helado de melón?

-Te compraría lo que fuese querida.

-Te quiero Dia.

-Yo a ti más, Blue.

Aprietas la mandíbula mientras los ves pasear por Ciudad Verde con tranquilidad. Te da rabia ver como ese entrenador de Sinnoh se pasea del brazo de Blue. Con su mueca petulante, a pesar de que sabes que Diamond es un inocentón, y ese aire de "mirad, salgo con una mujer mayor que yo". En tu pecho serpentea algo, lento y sinuoso, que te hace soltar un gruñido.

Le odias con todas tus fuerzas.

Pero a la vez, le agradeces que haga a la chica sonreír. Ya ha pasado por muchos brazos de hombres que solo la querían para una cosa y la abandonaban en cuanto se la daba.

Sientes la mirada inquisidora de Charizard y suelta un gruñido, preguntando de alguna manera si estás bien.

-No te preocupes-Murmuras mientras te montas en su lomo-Vámonos.

Charizard alza el vuelo de inmediato y os alejais de Ciudad Verde.

Te alejas de ella.

_**-¡Atrápalos a todos!**_

Una boda. ¿Qué haces tú en una boda? ¡Ah sí, ya lo recuerdas!

El novio te pidió que fueses su padrino. Y tú, distraído, aceptaste.

Viste como la mujer rubia que caminaba hasta tu amigo y rival todavía era una niña por dentro. Sonreía lo más que le daban las comisuras de los labios y sus grandes ojos ámbar brillaban de absoluta y completa felicidad.

Y Red correspondía a Yellow de una forma que incluso a ti te hacía sonreír.

Después de tanto tiempo, ya era hora de que formalizasen las cosas.

Ahora te encuentras en una de las mesas principales, escuchando los inútiles y frustrados intentos de Misty por _conquistarte_ de fondo. Ahora que tu amigo está casado con esa chiquilla del Bosque Verde, ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad con él.

-Y dime Green, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

La ignoras, soltando un gruñido como respuesta haciendo un movimiento con la barbilla hacia Erika. Y tus ojos se dirigen de forma inmediata hacia la pista de baile.

Tras los recién casados, está Blue bailando. Ataviada en un vestido negro que realza su figura, con su indomable melena recogida en un moño casual y sus inseparables perlas en las orejas. Incluso desde tu posición ves sus ojos azules rey brillar.

Y tu respiración se corta cuando te das cuenta de que el hombre que la dirige en lento baile, no es Diamond.

Es rubio, de ojos amarillos luminosos. Podrías apostar incluso que estaba emparentado de forma lejana con Yellow por su simple apariencia.

Blue le escuchaba parlotear como un loro, con una sonrisa de devoción en el rostro.

-¿Cuánto han durado Sabrina?-La voz socarrona de Misty te llega a los oidos-¿Dos, tres meses? Y ahora sale con ese.

-Tres justos y, Misty, _ese_ como tú le llamas tiene un nombre. Es Pearl.

La soberbia de la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán no te sorprende. La miras de reojo, viendo como acuna entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño de pelo rubio claro y profundos ojos granates.

_Cómo cambia la gente con el paso del tiempo_ piensas dirigiendo tu vista a la mesa de enfrente, donde descubres como Morty observa cada movimiento de Sabrina. Jasmine se limita ignorar ese dato haciéndose cargo de la hija de ambos.

Te levantas, enfurecido de pronto, y sales de la carpa disculpándote con Red y Yellow con la mirada.

No aguantas ver como Blue cambia de brazos de nuevo.

Y te quedas allí fuera durante lo que resta de noche.

_**-¡Atrápalos a todos!**_

_Green...te necesito_.

Corres por las calles de Ciudad Verde en pijama y descalzo. Con una camiseta de manga larga negra y los pantalones granates que se ajustan al tobillo desnudo.

Su voz, a través del móvil, te ha hecho salir corriendo de la cama sin importarte nada. Ni siquiera que Erika se encuentre durmiendo allí, completamente inconsciente de que te has ido de su lado.

En ese momento, ella era más importante.

Llegaste a su casa a las afueras y saltaste directamente la valla. Su Blastoise te miró apenado y escuchaste el sonido de la porcelana rota con claridad. Abriste la puerta con lentitud y la viste.

-Blue...

Ese murmullo muere en tu garganta cuando la ves derrumbarse, con las manos en la cara. Esquivas los pedazos de platos, tazas y tazones rotos y te acuclillas frente a ella.

-¿Por qué?-Solloza apretando sus manos contra su cara-¿Por qué yo?

No hablas, porque sabes que ella está en pleno conocimiento de que la estás escuchando. Pasas un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro tras su espalda. La alzas y subes con cuidado las escaleras. Ella se recarga en tu pecho, agarrándose de tu camiseta con la mano derecha y de tu hombro con la izquierda.

Entras al baño y la dejas con suavidad en la bañera. Abres el grifo y el agua caliente comienza a llenar el espacio. La desvistes, importándote bien poco verla desnuda, y metes en un cesto de mimbre la camiseta azul marino gigante y los pantalones cortísimos junto a la ropa interior, que está empapada por el agua de la bañera.

Bufas un poco mientras tomas un pequeño barreño y lo llenas, echándole el agua por encima de la cabeza. Blue mantiene los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas, lo más probable, están pegadas por las lágrimas. Tomas una esponja y empiezas a limpiarla, con cuidado, como si fuese del más fino cristal.

Una vez acabas, drenas el agua y la envuelves con una gruesa toalla. La sientas en el taburete que tiene en el baño y tomas sus manos.

Tiene pequeñas heridas que sangran un poco. La curas y la vendas. Después la tomas en brazos de nuevo y la llevas hasta su cama.

Sacas un vestido negro de algodón, de manga larga, y ella se lo pone tras ponerse unas bragas azules.

-¿Qué ha pasado, mujer molesta?

-Me engañaba con Platinum-Susurra sin mirarte-Y con Diamond. Los tres juntos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

-¿Te parece poco que les haya encontrado en la cocina?-Sus manos vendadas se convierten en garras, acabadas en unas afiladas uñas pintadas de negro-Pearl y Diamond la estaban...besando los dos y...

Suelta un jadeo y se tumba en la cama, tapándose con el grueso edredón. Tú, de forma inmediata, la sigues y te tumbas junto a ella. Os miráis a los ojos y Blue acerca su mano hasta tu rostro. Sientes como delinea tu barbilla y, cogiéndola con delicadeza la mano herida, besas sus dedos.

-¿Cuando me toca a mí ser feliz?

-Llegará el día Blue, no quieras ir tan deprisa-Respondes, sintiendo un vacío dentro.

-¿Deprisa?-Suelta una cascada risa-Si no voy deprisa, la casa en la playa nunca se hará realidad, el niño que corre perseguido de Jiggly tampoco estará y...

Sin pensarlo, la callas. Tus labios se mueven contra los suyos de forma lenta. Sientes como se posiciona sobre ti y pones tus manos en sus muslos.

-No quiero hacerte daño-Murmura contra tus labios, asustada-Eres al ún...

-A mí nunca me harás daño.

Te olvidas en ese momento de todo. De Erika, que duerme en tu casa, de los imbéciles que han hecho daño a Blue, que son unos cuantos y aumentando.

Solo sois vosotros.

_**-¡Atrápalos a todos!**_

Recoges cada pedazo de porcelana rota y barres meticulosamente. No quieres que se corte accidentalmente con nada.

Miras el reloj digital de la pared, que marca con sus luminosos números verdes las cinco y veintiséis de la mañana.

Escuchas unos pasos en la madera del suelo y al girarte ahí está ella. Con el pelo echado hacia el lado derecho y una especie de chaqueta beige de lana fina sobre sus hombros. Te mira, con unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos, y se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

-Es hora de que me marche-Te pronuncias acercándote.

-Está bien-Suspira entrecerrando los ojos-Gracias por venir Green...

Sueltas un _hmpf_ como respuesta, dejando que acaricie tu mejilla con la yemas de los dedos, y te das la vuelta para marcharte. El frío de la mañana te recibe como mil agujas que aguijonean tu piel.

Al llegar a tu casa caminas silencioso hasta la cama y te metes dentro. Unos finos brazos te apresan y de forma inconsciente giras el rostro para ser besado. Erika sigue dormida, pero se acurruca contra ti. Pasas un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y piensas en lo ocurrido.

Sabes que Blue no dirá nada de lo que ha pasado y tú tampoco lo dirás, pues era una cosa entre los dos.

Algo que nadie, en su sano juicio, entendería.

_**-¡Atrápalos a todos!**_

-Vete de mi casa.

-Pero Green...Yo solo...

-¡Recoge tus malditas cosas y vete de aquí!

-Green, dame otra oport...

-Vamos Green, tranquilízate...

Miras como Brock extiende la mano para cogerte del brazo y le sueltas un puñetazo antes de que te toque. Yellow intenta deteneros cuando comenzáis a pelear.

-Yellow, cuidado.

Ves a Red tomarla entre sus brazos, apartándola, y después te coge bajo los brazos para separarte de Brock.

-¡Iros de mi casa, ambos!-Gruñes con rabia-¡Y si volvéis, sufriréis las consecuencias!

-Vámonos Erika...Te ayudo a recoger.

Y les ves marchar, con el pecho dolorido por los latidos desenfrenados de tu corazón. Esa mujer a la qué diste demasiado durante nueve meses y medio, ahora te da un tremendo asco. Te ha engañado, en tu propia casa, con unos de tus amigos.

Si pudieras, enviarías a Charizard para que les calcinase a ambos.

De pronto escuchas la voz de Yellow, suave como un pájaro, mientras te cura algunos rasguños producto de la pelea. Te dolía el ojo, probablemente lo tuvieses morado durante un tiempo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Sus manos son suaves y cálidas contra tu piel.

-Estoy bien-Pronuncias incrédulo, parpadeando-Creo...creo que tengo un peso menos encima...

-Le has dado bien fuerte-Comenta Red moviendo el brazo-Si me hubiese metido...

-¡Red!

Y comienzas a reír seguido de tu amigo. Sientes dolor interno por lo ocurrido y a la vez felicidad. Unas estúpidas lágrimas rebasan por tus ojos, pero son borradas por la palma de tu mano. Yellow se sienta y después Red hace lo mismo, palmeándote la espalda de paso.

-Te dije que no me fiaba de ella.

-No sé cómo ha podido hacerte eso-Agrega con el ceño fruncido la pequeña gran mujer-Es...

-Impensable, ¿verdad?

Yellow asiente y se queda pensativa. Después ambos la miráis fijamente cuando suelta:

-Blue me dijo que ella tampoco se fiaba de Erika.

-Blue tiene una gran percepción para las malas mujeres-Murmura Red poniéndose la mano en la boca-Aunque con los hombres no ocurre igual.

-Tiene mala suerte-Yellow parece apenada-Hace tres meses que pasó lo de Pearl. El otro día me dijo que iba a intentar ir más despacio, quería encontrar a alguien que no la volviese a hacer daño...

Y de pronto algo se activa en tu cabeza, haciendo que te levantes de golpe.

-Yo...-Te miras las manos-Es hora de comenzar.

-¿Qué?- Tus piernas comienzan a moverse-Green, ¿dónd...? ¡Espera!

-¡Es hora de comenzar!

Gritas eso como si fuese un lema. Con fuerza y desde lo más profundo del pecho. Corres lo más rápido que te dan las piernas y cuando llegas a tu destino, el corazón te va a mil por hora.

Ella está en el porche de su casa, sentada en una mecedora mientras que su Wigglytuff y su Clefable se encontraban a sus pies. En su regazo hay un pequeño bulto.

Entras con una sonrisa poco habitual en ti, parecida a la de Red, y te diriges hacia Blue con paso firme.

-Es hora de comenzar.

Lo sueltas y ella te responde con una risa. Puedes ver unas pequeñas lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-Te pregunta, seguramente por tu sonrisa, mientras acaricia el bulto en su regazo-¡Y no levantes la voz, hay alguien durmiendo!

Ves que el bulto mueve sus orejitas marrones y te mira con unos enormes ojos castaños. Un Eevee muy pequeño se acaba de despertar.

Pero la felicidad que te inunda te dice que se lo propongas de una vez. Que le digas que en esos meses has encontrado una casita en Ciudad Marina, de paredes azules claras y tejado de tejas azules eléctrico con salida directa a la playa.

-Recoge tus cosas Blue-Sigues, ahora tomando su manos-Es hora de comenzar.

-Pareces un loro, cariño-Se pronuncia riendo un poco-Un loro con un ojo morado. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Sientes las yemas de sus dedos en la parte dañada. El tacto gélido es reconfortante.

-Ya te lo contaré-Estás seguro de que tu sonrisa se ensancha-He encontrado una casa perfecta en Sinnoh, justo en la playa, con un bonito porche. Allí podremos estar tranquilos, con Blasty, Charizard y los demás sueltos por la parcela. Yellow y Red vendrán a visitarnos. Y después, cuando tú quieras, tendremos un niño, bueno, ¡los que tú quieras! Y entonces...

-¡Green, tranquilo!-Vuelves a oír su risa-¿De qué hablas?

Te das cuenta de que estás acuclillado frente a ella y que el pequeño Eevee está en brazos de Clefable. Blue mantiene sus manos en el regazo mientras te mira de forma divertida, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Una sonrisa que te encanta y unos labios que besarías todos los días de aquí en adelante.

-Me preguntaste una vez_...¿Cuando me toca ser feliz?-_Haces una pausa, tomando su mano derecha-Y ahora te respondo de nuevo. Ha llegado el momento, ha llegado la hora de ser feliz Blue.

Se lleva la mano libre a la boca y unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos de ese azul que amas.

-Es hora de comenzar. Es hora de que tú y yo, seamos felices. ¿Qué me dices?

En respuesta, se tira sobre ti y caéis al césped, dando vueltas y riendo. Y de pronto te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que ves a Blue sonreír de verdad.

Te enamoras de esa sonrisa.

Te enamoras del brillo de sus ojos azules rey cuando te mira.

Te enamoras de su tacto gélido cuando te toma de la nuca.

Te enamoras de la forma en que sube su pierna y te acerca más a ella.

Y, sobre todo, te enamoras de sus labios y el sonido de su voz diciendo:

-Te digo a todo que sí.


End file.
